Una Segunda Oportunidad en el Pasado
by Fan Tsunachan xD
Summary: La Primera Generación presentía que sus vidas cambiarían pero nunca pensaron que daría un giro de 180 grados. Una aventura emocionante y divertida les espera a estos "hombres que se respetan" junto con la Décima Generación. No yaoi.
1. Prologo

**Akira Amano es dueña de los personajes. Yo solo los utilizo con el afán de divertir sin fines de lucro. La trama de este finc es completamente mía.**

-Hemos encontrado al objetivo, ¿Qué se procede?- se podía escuchar de un intercomunicador –Mátenlo sin piedad alguna- esa era la orden directa y estricta del jefe mafioso más temido y respetado de la actualidad que estaban viviendo.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

Lambo estaba cansado de tanto correr, con su frente perlada de sudor pero no podía detenerse –Yare, yare… odio cuando Boss me manda de misión- refunfuñaba el joven y apuesto Bovino de veinticinco años –En este momento estaría comiendo unas deliciosas uvas en la sala de la mansión que corriendo y que millones de insectos entren por mi boca- ese era el sueño más profundo del corazón del guardián del rayo, un deseo que era muy difícil de cumplir; tenia que completar la misión con éxito aunque la taza de logarlo fuera de cifras negativas, era la ultima encomienda que le había encargado su cielo y no lo defraudaría, haría todo lo posible por cumplirla además de ser su única esperanza… las ultimas palabras de su hermano mayor… _"Sobrevive lo más que puedas"_.

-Ese Tsuna-nii es muy cruel… como si en verdad pudiera cumplirlo- susurro al mismo tiempo que tropezaba con la raíz sobresalida de un árbol siendo rodeado rápidamente por los soldados del Black y White Spell de los Millefiore.

-Lambo Bovino… Guardián del Rayo de Vongola Famiglia, ríndete y tendrás una muerte rápida- menciono con deje de burla Glo Xinia. El ojiverde solo atino a reír levemente para mencionar en un leve susurro –Tsuna-nii lo siento pero no podre cumplir la misión, lamento haberle hecho caso a Muku-nii y Kyo-nii pero no me arrepiento de haberle robado a Bakadera-nii- soltó otra risilla un poco más fuerte que la anterior para pronunciar a todo pulmón en un grito de esperanza y felicidad combinados con leve desesperación -¡Te veré ahora Tsuna-nii!-.

-Pero que demo…- no concluyo la frase al ser opacada por una fuerte explosión. Todo sucedió de manera muy rápida, el vongola había sacado unos cartuchos de dinamita, encendiéndolos con un (valga la redundancia) encendedor, los lanzo al grupo de hombres que lo rodeaban, iniciando así la mini masacre creada por el fuego que derroto a unos cuantos enemigos del total de la famiglia sacrificando su vida, total como habían dicho sus hermanos nube y niebla _"Si moriré, no me iré solo, me cargare algunos conmigo"_.

En la escena solo quedaban cenizas, escombros y en medio de todo eso se observa un brillo efímero proveniente de una reliquia, el anillo del guardián de Vongola. Una misteriosa persona enfundada en una gabardina de cuerpo completo con capucha, tomo con una de sus enguantadas manos aquel extraordinario objeto contemplándolo atentamente. Al haberlo alzado hasta la altura de su pecho una luz verdusca salió del anillo mostrando el último recuerdo y anhelo del corazón de su antiguo portador.

*-*-*FLASH BACK*-*-*

La mansión Vongola se encontraba en su mayor resplandor y gloria antes de los sucesos que causaría la exterminación completa de esta famiglia. Dentro de ella, más específicamente en la oficina estaban reunidos los siete guardianes y su cielo tratando de resolver un pequeño pero importante inconveniente.

-Lambo Bovino, ¿aceptas tomar la prueba para considerarte digno de ser el Guardián del Rayo?- formuló la pregunta un joven de aproximados veintidós años de cabellera castaña apuntando hacia arriba, ojos color avellana con una expresión seria pero bondadosa en el rostro. Se encontraba detrás de su escritorio siendo rodeado por seis de sus guardianes.

El más pequeño de la habitación paso un poco de saliva antes de contestar con determinación y un deje de duda -Acepto- el castaño simplemente asintió para proceder a cerrar sus obres avellanas y dejar relucir su llama de la ultima voluntad en su frente.

Repentinamente el capo y el niño de doce años fueron transportados a una habitación vacía de una tonalidad blanca donde se encontraban otras dos personas: un peliverde y un pelirrubio. El peliverde se acerco a Lambo presentándose –Soy Lampo, el primer Guardián del Rayo y seré el encargado de ver si eres digno aunque no me gusten los niños- concluyó con una expresión aburrida en el rostro.

El Bovino tembló ligeramente e intento buscar apoyo de su cielo pero solo pudo encontrar, cuando sus miradas chocaron, serenidad y una frase muda que le decía _"Enfréntalo tu solo"_. Juntando todo el valor que tenía enfrento a Lampo cara a cara esperando cuál sería su prueba.

-Contesta, ¿por qué quieres ser el Guardián del Rayo? ¿Por qué motivo?- lo miro severamente el peliverde –Quiero ayudar a otros y especialmente proteger a mi familia- respondió Lambo con un leve temblor recorriendo todo su cuerpo –Aún hay algo más y si no lo dices no te considerare digno de mi puesto- alego el primer rayo.

El pelinegro solo lo observo sorprendido, sabía a lo que se refería pero tenía miedo de cómo actuaría su jefe, de reojo se limito a observarlo y lo que encontró le sorprendió: su cielo tenía un tinte de duda y curiosidad reflejado en el rostro además de la confianza que era solamente dirigida hacia él. Con un pesado suspiro dio a relucir su mayor determinación –Solo quiero seguir al lado de la primera persona que me acepto tal y como soy, de la que se preocupa por mi, la que vela por mi bienestar, la que me instruye en como vivir plena y honorablemente y que es mi modelo a seguir. Yo solo quiero estar al lado de mi hermano mayor para hacerlo sentir orgulloso de mi, su hermano menor- lo dijo sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada de la avellanada.

-Bien hecho Lambo, serás un gran hombre- susurro Lampo para después dirigirle una enorme y sincera sonrisa, el pelirrubio solo asintió y el castaño alzo su pecho hinchado de orgullo mientras soltaba el aire retenido mientras duraba la prueba.

Tenia que admitirlo, estaba preocupado por su hermanito ya que desde que inicio esta travesía nunca le había agradado que un niño entrara a este mundo lleno de corrupción pero después de escuchar la verdadera determinación y junto las palabras de primo todo se volvió más claro… _"Él lo lograra para después ayudarte a cambiar este mundo y regresar a la famiglia en lo que era antes… un grupo de vigilantes"_. Antes de que su vista se fuera por un fuerte resplandor de color verde Tsuna le dedico una sonrisa llena de felicidad y cargada de amor al pequeño que había resultado airoso.

Lambo despertó de su prueba y el capo apago su llama de la ultima voluntad. El pequeño, no tan pequeño, solo atino a rodear el escritorio, sin importarle que en su carrera haya empujado a los guardianes de la lluvia y el sol para darle un enorme abrazo a su castaño hermano.

-¡Tsuna-nii lo logre, lo hice! Todo fue gracias a tí- el castaño lo envolvió en un protector y fuerte abrazo mientras le respondía –No Lambo-chan, tu lo hiciste solo, este logro es solo tuyo además…- se separo un poco pero no tanto para disolver completamente el cálido agarre –Estoy muy orgulloso de ti- concluyo para dedicarle una de sus mayores y cálidas sonrisas, de esas que solo le dedica a sus hermanos, tutor, "tíos" y madre, mientras el pequeño deja descender un par de lagrimas de felicidad para retomar con su abrazo ocultando el rostro en el pecho del alegre castaño.

Los demás guardianes solo observan la escena con amor, felicidad y una sonrisa reflejado en sus rostros. Claro cabe destacar que la sonrisa en unos era tan grande que no tenia espacio suficiente y en otros casi perceptible pero con la misma intensidad.

*-*-*END FLASH BACK*-*-*

La luz se desvaneció así como llego, el encapuchado con su mano libre saco a relucir otros seis objetos, eran nada más ni nada menos que los restantes anillos vongola; los junto a todos entre ambas manos enguantadas.

-¿Qué he de hacer con esto?- murmuro refiriéndose a los anillos –Tal vez pueda conseguir un poco de diversión además de que haría una buena acción- soltó un suspiro mientras reía levemente –No es buena acción en sí pero sería muy entretenido e interesante, por cierto, aun me quedan esas "cosas" y de que se divierta "él" a que me divierta yo… podría utilizarlas, sería como…- interrumpió su charla al sentir que una persona se le acercaba rápidamente.

-Si realizas ese plan, ¿no causarías un problema mayor?- cuestiono un bebe que estaba parado en el hombro de una persona con gabardina, el rostro cubierto de vendas y con un enorme sombrero por encima de su cabeza –Vamos Bermuda será divertido y cabe resaltar que no sucederá nada porque seguiré el consejo de ese "glucomano"- respondió el encapuchado retirando parcialmente la gabardina para mostrar su cabellera grisácea y unos lentes transparentes circulares que cubrían sus ojos color chocolate –Solo espero que sepas lo que haces… Kawahira… no quiero después andar limpiando tu desastre- finalizo para desaparecer entre las sombras junto con su acompañante.

-Descuida será una experiencia emocionante para todos- concluyo con su platica aunque su interlocutor ya se halla marchado. Concentro sus llamas de la niebla en los anillos para después liberar las llamas restantes de cada objeto incluyendo las "cosas" que poseía en la bolsa izquierda de su gabardina para dar rienda suelta al espectáculo de siete colores y después unirlo en uno solo dando así un gran destello que segaba la vista a cualquiera menos a él.

-Con esto se cumple su voluntad, suerte vongolas… la necesitaran- se escucho el murmuro en medio del resplandor para después quedar en una abrumadora y completa oscuridad.

**_Esto solo era el principio de una magnifica y aterradora historia…_**

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

… En otro lugar, en una oficina de una esplendida mansión…

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- susurro el que estaba detrás del escritorio firmando montañas de papeles –aunque no es un peligro mortal- agrego haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Muévete que ya queremos cenar! ¡Con un demonio ni en fin de año puedes apurarte y adelantar el papeleo!- reclamo una voz del otro lado de la puerta dando fuertes golpes a la misma.

-¡Ya voy, casi termino! ¿Te recuerdo de quien es la culpa del papeleo? Y modera tu vocabulario colorido- solo recibió un gruñido como respuesta para después escuchar los pasos de la otra persona alejándose. Soltó un pesado suspiro y continuo con su labor de terminar el papeleo, tenía que terminar antes de que "esos dos" decidan alearse y venir por él si o si; esa alianza sí que era la peor de todas y una que no quería volver a vivir, de solo recordarlo se le revolvía el estomago y a parte no quería comenzar mal su año.

Pero su súper intuición le indicaba a gritos que él y sus guardianes estarían en peligro de sufrir un cambio; aunque no era nada malo, sí era angustiante. Solo de algo estaba seguro… este año que inicia sería muy emocionante y lleno de experiencias nuevas.

**Hola a todos y Gracias por Leer :3**

**Bueno este es mi primer finc tanto en la pagina como en la categoría así que cualquier sugerencia, tomatazo, critica constructiva, duda, cualquier cosa o un simple review será bienvenido tanto en la pagina como en face (Fan Tsuna-chan xd Comunidad) menos insultos hirientes. Cabe destacar que soy nueva y todavía no me acostumbro a la página en sí Cx**

**Bueno sobre el tema de la publicación será… CADA DOS SEMANAS por cuestiones personales x3**

**Sin más que decir excepto… nos leemos pronto y salu2 xD**


	2. Cap 1: Lindo Regalo

**Akira Amano es dueña de los personajes. Yo solo los utilizo con el afán de divertir sin fines de lucro. La trama de este finc es completamente mía.**

Era la noche del 31 de Diciembre, en todos los lugares había paz y tranquilidad. O por lo menos en casi todos porque en una esplendida mansión había un caos tremendo.

-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo que tienes papeleo por hacer? ¡No ya lo habías terminado! ¡Joder!- gritaba colérico un pelirrosa… o perdón… pelirrojo que en el rostro lo adornaba un tatuaje de color magenta al igual que su cabellera.

-Lo tenía todo hecho G pero apareció papeleo extra por los preparativos. ¿Quieres que busquemos culpables? ¡Fácil! Fueron todos ustedes menos Asari que gracias a Dios pudo solucionar este embrollo.- se justifico un pelirrubio de ojos azules como el mar.

-Ma, ma G no te sulfures. Recuerda que le puede hacer daño a tu presión arterial. Por cierto Giotto, ¿cuánto vas a tardar en hacer el papeleo?- cuestiono un pelinegro de origen japonés mientras que el italiano de sangre caliente refunfuñaba cosas poco audibles hacia su persona.

-No lo se Asari, tratare de terminar antes de las once para que podamos cenar todos juntos y tranquilos. Solo te pido que distraigas a Daemon y Alaude, no quiero que se repita su alianza.- Se amedrento el ojiazul, de solo recordarlo le daban escalofríos, así que le rogo con la mirada a que lo ayudara.

-No te preocupes amigo yo te ayudo. Tu solo concéntrate en terminar rápido.- le dedico una sonrisa Asari –G dile a Daemon que vaya a comprar un vino. Yo le iré con Alaude a decirle que me ayude a recoger uvas del viñedo.- Giotto y G solo atinaron a verlo como si le hubiera brotado una segunda cabeza.

-No se preocupen, yo tengo mis formas de convencerlo.- Concluyó el japonés con una sonrisa para nada amigable para después ir a buscar al mencionado dejando a ambos con un escalofrío que les recorrió toda la espalda.

-Me voy a apurar- mencionaron los dos restantes con la frente semi coloreada de azul.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

Asari rápidamente encontró a su objetivo que estaba sentado observando hacia afuera por medio de la ventana, tranquilo. Bueno casi… porque no paraba de mover una de sus rodillas en un sube y baja, clara muestra de desesperación.

-Alaude, ¿me ayudas a recolectar uvas en el viñedo norte, por favor?- el peli cenizo arqueo una ceja en son de burla hacia el japonés que había hecho semejante y, a su parecer, ridícula proposición –O… ¿Prefieres decirle a Knuckle que tardaremos un poco?- corto de tajo todos los pensamientos del francés con su "amigable" sonrisa el japonés.

Alaude soltó un pesado suspiro. La ultima vez que fue a decirle un mensaje similar a su, aunque lo niegue, amigo el boxeador no le fue muy bien que digamos. En un principio lo tomo bien pero para "pasar" el tiempo se puso a rezar invitando de paso al francés, que se la paso todo ese LARGO tiempo con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro. Eso sí… bien disimulada.

Se levanto de su asiento y siguió al japonés, Guardián de la Lluvia, que iba con una enorme sonrisa de victoria. Ir al jardín era mejor para él, Guardián de la Nube, que ir a rezar y estar encerrado por quien sabe cuanto tiempo con el boxeador, Guardián del Sol.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

G, Guardián de la Tormenta, había encontrado a Daemon, Guardián de la Niebla, para mandarlo a comprar vino. Era un fastidio tener que hablarle después de la "pequeña" bromita que le había hecho días anteriores. Y mira que decirle en su cara que su cabello es Rosa es una gran ofensa para la "mano derecha de jefe"; ni siquiera a Giotto le pasaba que le mencionara semejante barbaridad. ¡Con un demonio!… su cabello era ROJO no ROSA.

-¡Hey! ¡Cabeza de melón!- eso descoloco al aristócrata pero no se dejaría molestar. Nadie… y cuando digo nadie, es NADIE… quería terminar el año congelado. Ya habían tenido suficiente este día con el "pequeñísimo" desorden que habían causado en el ala oeste, donde se encontraban ubicados los cuartos de huéspedes y algunas cunas.

¡¿Cunas?!

Bueno… a veces traían bebes los miembros de la organización o algunos conocidos que se quedaban durante sus visitas y para no molestar a nadie, más específicamente a la Nube y Niebla, construyeron ese lugar con paredes anti ruido.

_…. Grave error al destruirlo..._

-Dígame "mano derecha del jefe"- respondió la Niebla –Giotto me mando a decirte que compraras un buen vino- demando la Tormenta.

Ninguno de los guardianes seguía las ordenes de otro excepto por dos ocasiones… Una es cuando hay un buen chantaje de por medio, como en el caso de la Nube y la Lluvia. La otra es solo si lo demanda el Jefe Cielo… Giotto di Vongola.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que le había pedido ayuda a su amigo. Una hora desde que habían llegado de los "encargos". Media hora desde que su "lindo y amable" amigo y mano derecha viniera a gritonearle. Y por fin había terminado con el horroroso papeleo de una semana entera… siempre y cuando no hubiera imprevistos.

_…Cosa poco probable… contando con semejantes Guardianes…_

Pero así era su vida y la amaba. No le hacia falta nada o existía alguna cosa que deseara cambiar. No necesitaba el amor de una pareja… no le interesaba tenerlo. Se conformaba con la amistad, respeto y dedicación que le brindaban sus amigos y trabajadores que consideraba parte de su "familia".

Se dirigía a paso más o menos rápido hacia el gran comedor donde se escuchaba el barullo. Solo se encontraban siete personas ya que los empleados y guardaespaldas les habían dado un merecido descanso después de un largo tiempo de estar a su servicio.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

Su intuición estaba como loca y no lo comprendía. Podría controlar a sus exóticos Guardianes; podría con el papeleo que se le avecinara en el caso de no poder controlarlos. Soluciono el problema de la comida de hoy, era una suerte que Asari supiera cocinar de todo, aun así su súper intuición no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Al entrar a la habitación observo extrañamente a sus Guardianes sentados, tranquilos y en silencio. La mesa adornada con velas y platillos exquisitos tanto japoneses como italianos.

Se sentó en la cabecera de la amplia mesa y con una sonrisa les indico a sus amigos de toda la vida que comenzaran a cenar.

La cena transcurrió a paso tranquilo. Una que otra mala palabra de G, algunas quejas de Lampo, risillas tenues de Asari, los monosílabos de Alaude, bromas que iban dirigidas al Guardián del Rayo de parte de Daemon y las oraciones en agradecimiento por la comida de parte de Knuckle.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

Daemon junto con Asari colocaron las copas llenas hasta la mitad de vino para cada persona que se encontraba en el comedor ya que faltaban algunos minutos para concluir el año.

Todos se habían levantado de su lugar haciendo la cuenta regresiva. En el número cinco sintieron un pequeño malestar en el estomago el Cielo y sus Guardianes de la Lluvia, la Nube, la Niebla, el Sol y la Tormenta; por otro lado el Rayo se ponía más contento y efusivo…

_Tres…_

_Alaude y Daemon se miraron comprendiendo la sensación extraña del otro._

_Dos…_

_Asari y Knuckle se sonrieron nerviosamente por esa extraña sensación._

_Uno…_

_G le dio un escalofrió y la intuición de Giotto se disparo._

Y lo que inicio el año no fue el grito del más joven sino que un llamado a la puerta que hizo que se les erizara el bello a todos los presentes.

Alaude fue a abrir la puesta para ver quien había llamado y grande fue su sorpresa al observar hacia afuera.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

La Nube ya había demorado bastante tiempo en la puerta así que fueron a ver cual era el problema y comprendieron la reacción del Guardián más fuerte.

En la entrada había un contenedor de los que viajan en barco, pero eso no era lo más sorprendente, lo que los dejo anonadados era lo que la súper intuición de Giotto había estado advirtiendo desde la mañana.

A los pies de ellos había seis canastas con un peculiar objeto adentro de cada una cubiertos por mantas de diferentes colores…

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

Lambo estaba muy asustado tanto que se había escondido debajo de la mesa. No se había percatado en que momento los demás habían dejado la habitación. Salió despavorido hacia la puerta donde se supone que estaban los demás.

Iba tan rápido que por poco choca con la Nube y para evitar la colisión se tiro hacia atrás cayendo de sentón y así lograr que todos salieran de su ensoñamiento.

-¡Waa! ¡¿Qué es eso?!- Grito el Guardián más joven mientras los otros mayores lo fulminaron con la mirada para que se callara.

-Ma, ma. Por lo mientras, en lo que encontramos una solución, metamos las canastas. Puede ser que les pase algo si se quedan más tiempo afuera además empieza a nevar.- Propuso el amante de la flauta recibiendo un asentimiento de los demás.

Cada Guardián tomo una canasta y se dirigieron hacia el interior de la mansión pero debajo de la canasta con manta naranja había una carta que fue tomada por Lampo.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

Colocaron las canastas encima de la mesa y el peliverde le entrego la carta al ojiazul. El pelirrubio la tomo y la examino. Estaba totalmente sellada y al frente decía: **_Famiglia Vongola_**. Rasgo la parte derecha del sobre y extrajo la hoja para desdoblarla y leerla en voz alta…

_"Queridos Vongola:_

_No les interesa quien soy, solo lo que les voy a escribir. Su deber de ahora en adelante será cuidar y velar por el bienestar de las "cosas" que se encuentran en las canastas. No se preocupen por sus reuniones… sabrán como arreglárselas o cuando YO lo considere REALMENTE necesario enviare a alguien para cuidar de ellos. Yo les avisare si me da la gana… que lo más acertado y seguro es que NO._

_Sin mas que decir adiós y…. ¡Suerte!... Porque la necesitaran. _

_P.D: Solo lo hice porque… la verdad ni les interesa saber… y es muy su problema si aceptan o no… de todos modos no se libraran de ellos aunque lo deseen._

_Atentamente: Checker Face"_

Lampo cayo de espaldas llevándose consigo una silla, causando mucho ruido y despertando a las "cosas" de las canastas…

Unos tiernos y lindos bebes, algunos de no más de un año y otros de no más de un mes de vida, que eran arropados por mantas del color de las llamas con unos grandes y fuertes llantos.

**_Esto solo era el principio de su sufrimiento…_**

**Hola a todos y Gracias por Leer :3**

**Pues he aquí el primer cap.… Tengo preparadas algunas sorpresas para más adelante pero por ahora les preguntare algo…**

**La próxima actualización es el 14 de Febrero… Día del amor y la amistad en mi país por lo consecuente la pregunta… ¿Quieren especial relacionado con ese día? Esto es a parte del cap que esta en proceso todavía Cx**

**Dejen su repuesta en un review o de perdida dejen un review por favor x3 Y también pasen al Face (Fan Tsuna-chan xd Comunidad)… en este sitio hare un concurso para ver quien quiere un one-shot para el 14 de Febrero nwn**

**Bueno eso es todo… nos leemos el siguiente cap y Salu2 xD**

**P.D: Mucha gracias a ****_Shiro97_****, ****_silkie 19_****, ****_kana-chan16_****, ****_skyfire_**** y ****_Gattina nero_**** por sus hermosos comentarios que me hacen seguir adelante UwU**


	3. Especial 1: San Valentín

**Akira Amano es dueña de los personajes. Yo solo los utilizo con el afán de divertir sin fines de lucro. La trama de este finc es completamente mía. **

La mansión Vongola estaba muy tranquila, demasiado tranquila para ser las diez de la mañana. Los empleados estaban en sus labores correspondientes.

Los dueños de esa mansión se encontraban desperdigados y desparramados en la sala entre todos los sillones que había. En uno estaban los Guardianes de la Nube y la Niebla recargando sus cabezas mutuamente; en otro se encontraban la lluvia recargado en el respaldo, bien sentado mientras que el Cielo estaba recostado a lo largo del cómodo sofá, utilizando las piernas de su Guardián japonés como almohada, acomodado en posición fetal. Para finalizar en el suelo, sobre la costosa alfombra, estaban abrazados el Guardián del Sol con el de la Tormenta.

Esta linda escena era observada por un hombre de edad que era el mayordomo principal de aquella casa junto con una joven, su nieta, que era una sirvienta.

-Lucio-san… ¿no seria mejor despertarlos?- preguntó la joven –No déjalos. Además hoy es un día muy agitado y preferirán levantarse tarde y cuidar de los bebes que salir a la calle.- respondió con una sonrisa divertida a la joven -¿Por qué no pueden salir Lucio-san?- pregunto la chica con una expresión confundida –Recuerda que fecha es hoy querida.- concluyo la platica el hombre mayor para retirarse a supervisar a los demás mientras la chica lo observo con asombro para pasar a soltar una pequeña risilla y seguir con sus labores.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

Y como no olvidar aquella fecha en la que la mansión era un caos. Siempre que sus jefes salían regresaban sin ropa y con montones de regalos que ayudaban a cubrir su desnudes, en algunos de los casos.

Lucio sabía que esa rutina ya terminaría cuando todo el mundo supiera que sus señores tenían "hijos" ya que solo los pertenecientes a la alianza mafiosa que poseían los conocían. Eso causaría un desanimo en la población femenina, pero bien merecía la pena, en espacial para la servidumbre de aquel lugar.

Mientras el hombre de avanzada edad supervisaba a los demás trabajadores también recordaba la primera vez que vivió aquella fecha al lado de sus señores, cuando apenas se habían convertido en aquel grupo de vigilantes.

*-*-*FLASH BACK*-*-*

Eran las dos de la tarde y todos en la mansión habían terminado de comer y los señores del hogar se preparaban para salir y hacer sus rondas de vigilancia como de costumbre en cualquier día normal… no importaba que fuera "festivo"… ellos no tenían pareja y entre ellos no era muy común que se regalaran algo en esa fecha.

-Alaude y Knuckle irán a la zona norte, G y Asari a la sur, Daemon irá a la oeste y Lampo y yo a la este… ¿de acuerdo?- todos los Guardianes aceptaron, algunos a regañadientes como en el caso de G y Alaude pero no podían desobedecer las ordenes de su Cielo.

Todos se dirigieron hacia sus lugares de vigilancia pero nunca se percataron de que muchos pares de ojos los seguían muy de cerca y sin buenas intenciones…

…En el Norte…

Alaude y Knuckle caminaban en un grato y cómodo silencio. El Sol les dedicaba sonrisas a las personas que le saludaban y la Nube se mantenía en una posición estoica e indiferente.

Pero todo sucedió muy rápido… cuando transitaban por la intersección de dos calles, dejando cuatro direcciones por las cuales andar, observaron como una estampida de mujeres de todas las edades corrían hacia su dirección. Fácilmente pudieron evitarlas por otra calle sin embargo venían hacia ellos en las cuatro direcciones acorralándolos sin piedad.

En menos de un minuto se alejo la orda de mujeres y a los pobres solo los cubría una sola prenda que ni siquiera les pertenecía en un principio, con cuatro costales llenos de regalos y cuatro costales de cartas para cada uno.

…En el Sur…

Asari y G iban discutiendo de forma unilateral ya que el único que reclamaba y se encontraba de mal humor era el pelimagenta mientras que el pelinegro se mantenía tranquilo e intentaba calmarlo.

-Ma, ma G. Recuerda tu presión arterial.- tranquilizaba la Lluvia, restándole importancia al asunto en discusión con un movimiento de manos.

-¡Cállate maldito adicto a la música! ¡¿Por qué mierda me tenía que tocar contigo?! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Debería estar con Giotto ya que soy su mano derecha! ¡No con ese maldito mocoso malcriado!- gritaba malhumorado la Tormenta.

-Señor G, Asari-chan tiene razón, no debe enojarse. Le hará daño.- alentó la calma una voz muy dulce pero a la vez espeluznante –G-chan deja en paz al señor Asari que lo necesitamos en buen estado para que cuide de sus hijos al igual que tu debes de cuidar a los tuyos.- colaboró otra voz similar a la anterior.

-¡¿Hijos?! ¡De que mierda hablan mujeres!- bramo el italiano para girar bruscamente hacia atrás para observar a las molestas mujeres con sus cometarios idiotas pero… todo reclamo murió al observarlas.

El japonés mientras soltaba un suspiro para poder evitar que su amigo cometiera una barbaridad en contra de unas damas, observo de reojo como su compañero temblaba y tenía los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Lentamente giro su cabeza para ver hacia el mismo sitio que su acompañante y grande fue su sorpresa al ver muchas mujeres, de todas las edades, observándolos como si fueran su presa.

-Vamos chicos… nos vamos a divertir.- mencionaron todas a coro mientras sacaban de quien-sabe-donde látigos, esposas y trajes de… ¿sirviente?, ¿bombero?, ¿policía? Ni idea de cómo los consiguieron pero sus miradas detonaban perversión.

Ambos guardianes solo atinaron a abrazarse entre ambos mientras soltaban un grito para nada masculino.

…En el Oeste…

Daemon transitaba a las orillas de un lago, estaba que brincaba de felicidad ya que en la noche tendría una cena para celebrar esta fecha con su amada Elena.

Tan distraído iba que en menos de un parpadeo fue bruscamente aventado al lago. Después del "fatídico" suceso, en el que su "hermoso" peinado se había arruinado, la Niebla salió a la superficie para observar a la orda de hombres molestos que lo esperaban en la orilla.

-¡Daemon Spade! ¡Atrévete a salir o escapar y veras como te va! ¡Maldito Daemon no mereces a Elena-san!- esos y muchos insultos más le gritaban al Guardián de la Niebla.

Daemon soltó un suspiro. Maldito Giotto que le prohibió utilizar sus ilusiones contra los civiles. Volvió a soltar la respiración contenida… esta sería una larga tarde y… ¿noche? Solo esperaba que no se extendiera hasta la hora de su cita o sino tendría que enfrentar a una furia más grande que la del jefe Vongola por desobedecerlo.

…En el Este…

Lampo iba haciendo su berrinche mientras que Giotto lo observaba tranquilo y sereno. Se sorprendía de su capacidad de hacer un berrinche como todo un niño de cuatro años, cuando su madre no quiere comprarle lo que desea. Él tenía catorce… una década de diferencia y mira que comportarse de esa manera… debería mandarlo más seguido al frente de batalla.

Llevaban un par de horas caminando y el pelirrubio un poco fastidiado por el comportamiento infantil se su Guardián, decidieron sentarse en una banca que dio como resultado que el peliverde se calmara.

El Cielo Vongola se estaba relajando con los rayos del sol que le daban de lleno en el rostro que cerró los ojos por unos minutos hasta que una sombra lo aparto del cálido resplandor. Al abrir lentamente sus obres azules se tenso en su sitio. Ambos se encontraban rodeados de mujeres de todas las edades con las manos ocultándolas en la espalda.

-Damas… ¿necesitan algo?- pregunto con toda la cortesía que poseía Giotto sin dejar que se notara su nerviosismo y el estado de alerta en el que se encontraba su híper intuición. No agrego la palabra "bellas" en su ya dicha oración porque, a juzgar por sus miradas, no era tonto y un suicida… aun quería permanecer virgen.

-Giotto-sama teníamos una petición que hacerle.- respondió una joven de unos veintitantos –A sí… ¿Cuál es?- sonrio un poco el ojiazul resbalándole una gota de sudor por la nuca del nerviosismo -¿Sería tan amble, usted y Lampo-sama, de probar nuestros postres?- menciono una chica de quince años aproximadamente –Los hemos hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes.- colaboró una señora "algo" mayorcita –Claro… sería un honor… ¿creo?- respondió el Vongola. Al fin y al cabo solo era probar… ¿no?

Unas horas después….

Ok lo admitía… había tomado una MUY mala decisión al haber aceptado… pero es que las damas habían dicho "probar" no "ingerir". Se sentía miserable al haber sido engañado y que estaba a punto de reventar… para la próxima y de ahora en adelante confiaría más en su híper intuición.

Tampoco es como si a Lampo le fuera de maravilla… él estaba aun peor, con el alma saliéndole por la boca y solo abriéndola por pura inercia.

Solo oraba para que sus demás Guardianes no tuvieran que pasar por algo similar o peor... soltó un suspiro… su intuición le decía que a ellos les iría peor a tal punto de no regresar vírgenes.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre las montañas y Lucio se encontraba un poco inquieto porque sus señores aun no llegaban, ni siquiera habían regresado a merendar. En los demás no era muy extraño… el único del que le extrañaba ese suceso era de Lampo. Él nunca, aunque lloviera, nevara u ocurriera cualquier otro fenómeno natural, no lo detenía a que viniera a ingerir sus alimentos.

Cuando había tomado la decisión de ir a buscarlos, tomo el pomo de la puerta para salir pero al momento de abrirla y salir por ella tuvo que hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a la comitiva de las personas por las que hace un momento se había preocupado.

Tuvo que aguantarse la preocupación e incertidumbre del porque Alaude regreso con una gabardina color amarillo pollito y dos costales en cada hombro, Knuckle en la misma situación pero con la diferencia del color de la gabardina ya que esta era de color rosa pastel que ayudaba a cubrir su bien formado cuerpo.

El porque G y Asari venían con la ropa desgarrada, el cabello muy desordenado y con marcas de besos y chupetones que la parecer se encontraban en todo el cuerpo.

Porque Daemon regresaba empapado y con un ojo hinchado junto con algunos moretones esparcidos en toda la zona de los brazos y rostro.

Y para rematar, el porque el joven Lampo venía desmallado, cubriendo su rostro en la espalda del jefe mientras que este se encontraba con un aura MUY deprimente, casi al borde del suicidio, con un olor fétido y rancio impregnado en toda su ropa y persona.

-Pobres- se escucho una pequeña risilla y todos los vongolas lo observaron de forma matadora al pobre que ni siquiera lo había gritado sino que susurrado. Lo veían como carne fresca llevaba al matadero.

Como bestias en hambruna se lanzaron al pobre iluso y después de la masacre solo quedo reconocible los dedos de los pies.

Lucio solo los observaba con una gota resbalándole por la cien. Al parecer el 14 de febrero sería la matanza de por lo menos un iluso que se atreva a burlarse de su aspecto o condición en que lleguen. Ese día en lugar de ser uno feliz y lleno de amor, sería uno maldito y espeluznante…

*-*-*END FLASH BACK*-*-*

-Lucio-san por favor vigila que estén bien cuidados los niños. Nosotros tenemos que salir a una reunión- le ordeno el Jefe mafioso. El mayordomo solo pudo asentir y orar porque regresaran de buen humor.

Todo parecía indicar que ellos no recordaban que habían pospuesto la reunión por la fecha y que nadie recordaba que fecha era hoy. Bueno en unos minutos más haría el recordatorio y tendría extremo cuidado en vigilar a los niños personalmente. No podían correr el riesgo de ser masacrados más de lo que se esperaban por un incidente que les pueda ocurrir a los tesoros más preciados de Vongola Famiglia.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

Eran las siete de la noche y a Lucio ya ni le extrañaba si no llegaban inclusive hasta el siguiente día. Todos los habitantes que se encontraban en la mansión se habían retirado a sus recamaras al recordarles la fecha, claro exceptuando él junto con los pequeños que estaban cómodamente sentados, y sostenidos por MUCHOS cojines, en el sillón del recibidor esperando a sus papis.

De seguro en este momento deben estar escapando de las atrocidades que les hacían vivir sus fangirls. Esas damas si que daban miedo. Y como si los hubiera invocado, por la puerta principal ingresaban la Famiglia principal con la ropa desarreglada, despeinados y llenos de marcas de labial y chupetones. Todo indicaba que no habían podido escapar de sus fans.

El hombre de edad avanzada se mantuvo quieto junto con los herederos con apenas tres y catorce meses de edad, que observaban detenidamente a los hombres que habían llegado para dar marcha a leves risillas o gestos que surgen del intento, una semi carcajada por parte de uno de los mayores y… aunque usted no lo crea… los otros dos mayores los miraban con burla… leyeron bien con BURLA.

Lucio se puso pálido, no sabía que consecuencias traería aquella acción. Si con ellos los dejaba para el hospital o la morgue, no se podía ni imaginar que les harían a los nenes.

Lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que cada uno tomo en brazos a su respectivo cargo. Para gran impresión del mayordomo todos comenzaron a reír junto con sus hijos, incluso algunos les proporcionaba caricias para aumentar la alegría del infante.

El hombre de mayor edad solo se retiro en silencio con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, esos bebes habían llegado para mejorar este ambiente tan oscuro e iluminar la vida de sus señores.

Ahora rezaba para que mujeres amables, encantadoras y que amen sinceramente llegaran a la vida de los hombres dueños de la Vongola a completar lo que, sus próximos hijos, ya habían comenzado.

**_Lo que no sabía es que destino les tenía preparado bastantes pruebas antes de que eso… que tanto anhela... ocurriera…_**

**Hola a todos y Gracias por Leer :3**

**Pues he aquí el Especial de San Valentín… algo atrasado….**

**En la tarde/noche subiré el cap. No. 2 así que no me linchen (TwT)**

**Ocurrieron bastantes cosas que no pude terminar todo lo que tenía pendiente sobre el finc… pero me quejaré en Face (Fan Tsuna-chan xd Comunidad) (/^\\)**

**Nos leemos en la tarde/noche, los quiero y salu2 x'3**

**P.D: Gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios que me ayudaron a escribir aunque me estuviera muriendo de sueño (XwX)7**


	4. Cap 2: ¿Qué comida?

**Akira Amano es dueña de los personajes. Yo solo los utilizo con el afán de divertir sin fines de lucro. La trama de este finc es completamente mía.**

Le estaba dando dolor de cabeza entre tanto griterío de infante que estaban aún en sus canastas y como sus ineptos compañeros intentaban calmarlos.

No le agradaba los niños, tampoco es que los odie, simplemente le era indiferente; pero eso no significaba que no le diera lastima. Sentía lastima por el bebe de cobija roja que su rostro se encontraba del mismo tono y el Guardián de la Tormenta en lugar de tranquilizarlo lo asustaba… viéndolo mejor… lo enojaba más.

Solo dos infantes llamaron su atención: uno era el que traía en brazos su Jefe el oji azul, era un pequeño de piel clara levemente morena, del color de un melocotón, con su cabellera castaña, que no pasaba de un mes de vida. Al observarlo llorar sentía una ligera opresión en el pecho, en verdad no quería que ese bebe llorara pero sabía que su Cielo lo calmaría con éxito. Ese niño al parecer tenía el encanto de atraer a las personas; don que solo poseían los Cielos puros de corazón.

El otro infante era el que tenía frente a él. Un bebe de cabellos azabaches, ojos gris acero y piel nívea. Era cubierto por una manta de tonalidad morada y lo más increíble era que no lloraba a grandes rasgos, solo mantenía su entrecejo levemente fruncido y sus manitas hechas puño.

Le recordaba levemente a como le conto su madre sobre él en su infancia. Su padre, que este en mejor vida, le había dicho que desde siempre había tenido el aura de un carnívoro y que los sobresalientes son los carnívoros en un mundo infestado de herbívoros.

Para él, el Guardián de la Nube, todos eran herbívoros, excepto su Jefe ese era un omnívoro, y ese bebe a su perspectiva era un carnívoro por no llorar y mostrar debilidad. En ese instante se percato de que sentía cierta simpatía por él; así que sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo que iba a hacer, lo cargo hasta dejarlo recostado en su pecho.

El niño al principio se resistió, como todo un carnívoro lo hace a su pequeña edad que no pasaba de un año, pero al ver que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles se dio por vencido dejando en su angelical rostro un puchero de inconformidad.

Una sensación extraña le decía que saliera de ese lugar lleno de lloriqueos tanto de nenes como de uno que otro Guardián, claro ejemplo Knuckle y Lampo. Se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión a revisar el contenedor que aun estaba en el jardín, no sin antes tomar su gabardina y en lugar de colocársela cubrió al niño que traía en brazos habiendo sido antes arropado mejor con su manta purpura.

Con dificultad abrió el contenedor y lo que encontró lo sorprendió… eran varias cajas pero… unas eran de ¿pañales?, otra de ¿leche en polvo? Y muchas más con accesorios de comida, entretenimiento, cuidado y aseo para bebes. También había una nota que solo decía…

_"Un regalito de Vindice y Checker Face."_

¿Quiénes demonios eran ellos? Pensaba el francés.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

Eran las tres de la mañana del día primero del año y por fin se habían dormido los infantes pero habían dejando muchas consecuencias…

A Knuckle la seguía escurriendo el moquillo de haber llorado momentos antes; Daemon tenía un aura deprimente ya que su "hermoso" cabello había sido jalado por el nene de manta índigo. Lampo a la primera señal de que esto se extendería se retiro a su alcoba a descansar tapándose la cabeza con una almohada para amortiguar el escándalo de la planta de abajo; por Dios esos niños si que hacían escándalo.

Asari seguía meciendo al suyo mientras tarareaba una nana en voz muy tenue y suave, después de intentar de todo se le ocurrió aquella idea y "milagrosamente" se calmo sin mencionar que le había transmitido un poco de sus llamas. G estaba que su alma se le escapaba por la boca; ese canijo, como lo había apodado, le saco más de un susto al privarse y casi ponerse morado como unas cinco veces.

Los que se la pasaban de lo lindo, hasta ya se habían ido a recostar a sus habitaciones, habían sido Giotto y Alaude. El primero después de que la Nube había salido de la habitación, transcurrió aproximadamente diez minutos entre arrullo y palabras lindas que poco a poco se calmo y después de un rato más se quedo perdido en el mundo de los sueños. Por su parte el rubio cenizo había regresado con su cargo completamente dormido pero sin cambiar el entrecejo levemente fruncido de su rostro y el fuerte agarre que tenía en contra de la camisa del mayor.

Para evitar que los suyos despertaran se retiraron a sus aposentos, el francés sin decir una sola palabra mientras que el rubio dando la orden de calmarlos, colocarlos en sus canastas si se podía, retirarse a descansar y lo más importante… Cuidar del infante que iban a calmar aunque les costase la vida. No quería ningún accidente.

Así con esa orden en sus mentes los restantes Guardianes se fueron a descansar, tenían que recuperar fuerzas para lo que se les avecinaba.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

Alaude se estaba despertando, tampoco es como si durmiera mucho, conciliaba el sueño en periodos cortos pero más o menos constantes, cosa que solo sabia su Jefe. Su "compañero" de habitación se estaba moviendo demasiado y según su experiencia, que la había obtenido de observar a varios subordinados, esa "cosa" quería algo.

Se levanto con pesadez, se estiro un poco para destensar sus músculos y después dirigió su completa atención hacia el oji gris.

Observo como ya se encontraba despierto y con un tierno mohín en forma de puchero, pero hubo algo que lo alarmo. Ese gesto comenzó a temblar lentamente y sus ojos se veían acuosos hasta que, como si hubiera retenido por mucho tiempo aquello, soltó tremendo llanto que descoloco a la Nube. No lo podía culpar, apenas tenía un año y era muy pequeño para poder retener sus emociones pero él se encargaría de arreglar aquello… ¡Que cosa había pensado! Se regaño mentalmente.

Con una mirada de fastidio tomo al nene y salió de la habitación para ir a la planta baja, no quería despertar al Cielo porque si el tenia un mal despertar… su Jefe era diez veces peor que él.

Lo mecía levemente solo consiguiendo que el pequeño redujera el llanto a simples hipidos. Al entrar a la cocina se sorprendió de encontrar al peli rubio sentado en una silla cerca de la barra con su bebe ambos riendo alegremente, era poco usual que un bebe de un mes realizara esa acción ya que por lo regular es hasta los dos meses.

Aquella imagen encantadora era observada por ambos recién llegados y les dio paz y tranquilidad además de un sentimiento cálido que comenzaba a aparecer en su pecho. Alaude reafirmaba lo pensado con anterioridad… ese niño también era portador de la llama del Cielo.

Giotto al percatarse de sus acompañantes en la habitación volteo para saludarlos y brindarles una sonrisa, de esas que solo le dedica a su familia y amigos más cercanos, y al igual que él su pequeño cargo realizo la misma acción. El francés relajo sus facciones siempre serias y contesto el saludo, acercándose y removiendo los castaños cabellos del menor.

-Alaude… ¿durmieron bien los dos?- pregunto el rubio para recibir una afirmación silenciosa con la cabeza, aunque halla relajado sus facciones no era un hombre de muchas palabras, a menos que sean necesarias.

–Mi intuición me ha estado molestando un poco esta mañana pero… es confuso. Se que esta relacionado con los bebes y ese contenedor pero… no logro comprenderlo del todo.- confeso el líder de Vongola con una mueca de leve desagrado para que su Guardián solo regresara la seriedad a su rostro –Iré a revisar el contenedor. Cuídalo por favor.- le extendió a su bebe el rubio cenizo y lo sentó en la barra junto al otro, mientras el oji azul afirmaba con un movimiento de cabeza y pasaba su brazo por la cintura del azabache.

Para sorpresa de ambos el oji gris abrazo al castaño y el mismo recargo su cabecita en el pecho del bebe mayor. El italiano solo sonrio con ternura mientras el francés solo revolvió los negros cabellos en un gesto de aprecio para continuar con su salida de la habitación con dirección hacia el jardín. Investigaría muy bien aquel contenedor.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

La Nube salió y se acerco al contenedor. En la puerta pegada había una nota doblada, la tomo y leyó para después que en su rostro apareciera una vena hinchada y un tic nervioso en la ceja producto de lo que a continuación leyó….

_"Queridos Vongola:_

_Las cosas irán apareciendo de acuerdo como las vayan necesitando. La súper intuición de su preciado Cielo les ayudará para ver quien vendrá a recoger las cosas. _

_Confíen en la súper intuición… _

_Habrá una nota personalizada para cada uno al interior junto con su "nuevo conocimiento"._

_¡Que comience la diversión!_

_Atentamente: Checker Face"_

El rubio cenizo soltó un suspiro y abrió el contenedor encontrándolo casi vacio excepto por unas cuantas cajas que decían "Leche en polvo" y "Papilla" de diferentes sabores, además de muebles como sillas alimentadoras para bebes y unas cajas más pequeñas de ¿chupones? En una de las cajas estaba pegada una nota en una hoja color lila, al abrirla la tinta que se había utilizado era color gris acero. Esta mencionaba…

_"La Nube es solitaria pero a veces van en pares._

_ Lo primordial y más importante es que nunca se aleja completamente de su Cielo._

_ Se brindan seguridad y consuelo mutuamente cuando más lo necesitan y los demás elementos no pueden hacer nada. _

_La Nube y el Cielo mantienen una relación de hermano mayor y hermano menor._

_Como el Cielo es el hermano menor de __**Kyoya**__… el niño de cobija morada._

**_Tsu…_**_"_

La alondra leyó con atención pero la palabra que más le llamo la atención fue el nombre del pequeño cargo que tenía… **_Kyoya_**… con que así se llamaba el mini carnívoro. Con una sonrisa ladina aguardo las notas en uno de sus bolsillos, luego se las mostraría al Jefe. Tomo cuatro cajas, las apilo y luego cargo para dirigirse a la cocina da la mansión.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

El Jefe Vongola seguía en la misma posición desde que se había retirado su Guardián; los veía con ternura a ese par de inocentes pequeños. Por el rabillo del ojo noto a su Nube entrar con unas cajas apiladas, cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle por las cajas el líder y fundador de CEDEF volvió a salir dejándolo con la pregunta atorada en su garganta. Al poco rato se repitió la misma acción, a la cuarta vez el capo ni si quiera se había molestado en dar indicios de preguntar. La mejor opción era esperar hasta que su Guardián terminara con su acción.

Al a verla concluido el francés observo fijamente al italiano como si le indicara con la mirada que preguntara lo que había estado reteniendo -¿De que son esas cajas?- el rubio cenizo soltó un imperceptible suspiro –Comida.- el rubio con una ceja alzada cuestiono -¿Qué comida?- el de CEDEF retuvo rodar los ojos, eso era una falta de respeto aunque poco le importaba.

-Es comida para los bebes, contiene leche en polvo y papilla. También contiene un instructivo de cómo preparar los productos, además que en el contenedor quedaron algunas cosas más pero por el momento no son de gran importancia.- Explico la Nube, así evitando más preguntas por parte del Cielo; mientras que este solo le presto atención y asintió al haber finalizado.

El Asesor Externo abrió dos cajas y de cada una extrajo dos botes, uno de color azul y el otro de tono dorado. Los coloco en la barra y los abrió. Los analizo fijamente con la mirada para proceder a tomar el instructivo y leerlo detenidamente. Después de algunos minutos tomo un recipiente y lo lleno de agua para continuar a calentarla.

Cuando estuvo a una temperatura razonable le dirigió una seria mirada a su curioso acompañante y le dijo –Las cajas que se encuentran detrás de ti… abre un par y saca un objeto de cada una de las columnas apiladas.- El oji azul volteo y realizo la orden de su Guardián. Extrajo un plato pequeño con cuchara y un vaso un poco más largo y delgado de lo habitual junto con una tapa muy extraña de la caja donde decía "Biberones".

Se lo entrego a su Guardián y observo como llenaba el "biberón" con agua y le colocaba un poco de polvo blanco del bote azul, mientras que con el plato solo vertió un poco de liquido y le coloco una considerable cantidad de polvo del bote dorado. Revolvió los ingredientes del plato y luego agito el biberón.

Al finalizar ubico con la mirada a su cargo que se encontraba sentado en el suelo junto con el pequeño castaño, aunque ya podía caminar parecía que no se iba a alejar del morenito y por suerte el clima de la mansión era cálido para poder hacer tal acción en pleno invierno. Lo tomo en brazos y lo miso realizo el Vongola para juntos sentarlos en la barra.

Alaude comenzó a alimentar al bebe Kyoya, como decía la nota que ese era su nombre, por otro lado Giotto acuno en brazos al castaño y le dio su biberón, por fortuna había leído el instructivo como le había indicado su súper intuición.

Después de haber hecho repetir a los infantes, todo gracias al genial instructivo, se vieron acompañados por los demás Guardianes. Lampo entro tapándose las orejas con las manos mientras los demás traían a su cargo con grandes lagrimones siendo derramados junto con grandes gritos de desesperación, especialmente el de Knuckle, ese nene si que tenía pulmones.

-¿Tienen hambre los pequeños verdad?- cuestiono el Jefe vongola para recibir una afirmación silenciosa por los recién llegados. Él solo les dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora y les indico que se acercarán, los ayudaría con su problema.

La Nube al observar el "contingente" en la cocina, tomo a Kyoya y salió de dicho lugar. Se dirigía a su habitación a descansar, al parecer ambos lo necesitaban ya que el pelinegro se recargo en su pecho y su respiración se volvió más calmada.

Recordó las notas en sus bolsillos pero decidió que después se las mostraría, cuando hubiera menos herbívoros a su alrededor. Aunque había algo que le molestaba y era lo ultimo escrito en la nota color lila… "**_Tsu…_**" ¿Qué significaba eso?

…En otro lugar…

Un hombre de anteojos y cabellera plateada observaba las acciones de la Primera Generación a través de un espejo mientras disfrutaba de un plato de ramen.

-La prueba número uno ha sido completada, como era de esperarse de la Nube solitaria.- menciono con una sonrisa ladina para después soltar un suspiro de resignación –Veamos como les va con las siguientes pruebas… queridos Vongola.- susurro para después soltar una ligera risilla.

Si que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con ellos. Ansiaba ver como enfrentarían las demás pruebas que se les avecinaban, en especial la última, pero tendría paciencia. Al final tenía todo el tiempo ¿no?... **por ahora.**

**Hola a todos y Gracias por Leer :3**

**Lamento la demora pero se me han presentado muchas cosas pero no se preocupen que no pienso dejar esto. Aunque actualice después de un LARGO periodo de tiempo, no dejare el proyecto. **

**Ojala y les haya gustado, habrá datos que simplemente no se si sean verdad con relación al crecimiento de un bebe ya que mi experiencia es nula x3 pero se hace lo que se puede Cx**

**Una ultima cosa, Alaude lo puse como francés ya que he leído algunos finc's que lo mencionan de esa manera pero no aseguro que sea de esa procedencia Ü **

**Si no es mucha molestia… dejen sus review. Ayudan a la inspiración ;D**

**Sin más que decir excepto… nos leemos pronto y salu2 xD**

**P.D: Gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios que me ayudaron a escribir aunque mi inspiración sea nula y un enorme abrazo a Nicole-chan que me ayudo mucho :3**


	5. Nota Autor, Aviso AUXILIO!

Hola! Si... Aun estoy **VIVA!**

Se que a pasado _muuchooo_ tiempo desde la ultima vez que publique pero... se que no es excusa pero... la escuela me absorbió mucho y no tenia tiempo, energía, ganas y lo más importante... INSPIRACIÓN para poder actualizar algo decente.

Se que les debo algo más que una disculpa pero... tengo una petición que hacerles...

¡RECEN POR MI PARA QUE MAÑANA ME VAYA BIEN EN MI EXAMEN!

Por favor se los suplico... o estoy tan desesperada que hasta ruego porque me ayuden a pedir que me vaya bien. No importa a quien sea... excepto a fuerzas del mal... esas si me dan mello xS

Ya pedí mi deseo a las Esferas del Dragón, a Buda, a Yatogami,a Bishamon, a Dende, a Kayo-Shin y todo dios del anime que me se y real también.

Y les diré mi triste historia... o más bien mi peor error... **_El haberme confiado en que si pasaba sin estudiar_** y se que hice mal pero... sus ánimos no se menosprecian y ya me he puse a estudiar dos semana seguidas pero no tengo confianza en pasar... créanme hasta he soñado con esa materia dos veces xS la escuela me ha dejado traumas TnT

Pero pasando mi examen y el haber descansado lo debido... me pondré a trabajar en la conty que les debo para tener lo mayor posible antes de que me les pierda nuevamente porque... otra noticia... y para nada linda...

¡ME OPERAN DE LA VISTA! xD... ni idea porque la felicidad pero... digamos que estoy más que acostumbrada... es la tercera operación Cx

Así que antes de que eso suceda y tenga que desaparecer por dos o tres meses, a partir de Septiembre... (sobre aviso no hay engaño x3) tendré que actualizar y adelantar lo mayor posible. Porque según mi calendario que... ni caso ya le hago... debería ir por donde _*censurado*_se encuentra con _*censurado*_ y pasa lo de _*censurado*_ y luego viene lo de _*censurado*_ y por ultimo la sorpresa que es de _*censurado*_ y luego ya venia lo tan ansiado que es _*censurado*_.

Y que pensaron... _"nos va a dar spoiler"_ pues **NO**... pero... si que va a estar bueno xD Ok me desvié un poco... tal vez Cx... pues eso es todo... si alguien de pura casualidad me continua esperando...

TE ADORO POR ESPERAR A UNA IRRESPONSABLE COMO YO... PROMETO NO DEJARTE ESPERANDO POR MÁS TIEMPO! TvT

Pues nos leemos lo más pronto posible y... los quiero en verdad... no se olviden de los ánimos y Salu2 xD Ciao, ciao Cx


End file.
